Fixing Fragments
by technicolouredninja
Summary: Sequel to 'Fragments of What I Used to Be'. Peter returns after being in rehab, only to find the woman he loves has been abused and broken. Will she let him back into her life?
1. Intro

**Since I got a better reaction to **Fragments of What I Used to Be **than I thought I would (with it being a first story and all) I have decided I might write a sequel. This will include Peter and will explain why he wasn't there in the orginal story. This takes place right after Frank has been arrested so ignore the little bit at the end of the last chapter. (If I remember I will change it) **

**I'll post the first chapter in the next couple of days but here's a preview: **

Peter Barlow was nervous but excited about going back to the street after being away for so long. He missed seeing everyone going about there everyday lives, the gossip and banter in the Rovers, he even missed Norris sticking his nose in other peoples buisness. There were two people he missed the most, the first being Simon. Peter had had a relapse in the summer and ended up in hospital after collapsing by the side of the road, vodka bottle still in hand. After a long stretch in rehab he was ready to return the street that was his home. Leanne had left him after the relapse, she couldn't cope with having to look after him again so Simon had lived at his Dad and Diedre's while he was away. The second person he missed was Carla, he missed her so much. He missed seeing her smile and her dirty giggle. He loved her, but never had the courage to tell her and now she was with Frank. At least with Leanne gone he would be able to see her without feeling gulity

**Anyone interested?**

**PS. If you haven't read **Fragments of What I Used to Be **please do or this won't make sense.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the feedback to the intro, here is the first chapter, the first section has no dialouge as I've got to set the scene first (also i've changed the end of **Fragments** so this all makes sense) and there is a twist at the end! **

**Enjoy! **

Peter Barlow was nervous but excited about going back to the street after being away for so long. He missed seeing everyone going about there everyday lives, the gossip and banter in the Rovers, he even missed Norris sticking his nose in other peoples buisness. There were two people he missed the most, the first being Simon. Peter had had a relapse in the summer and ended up in hospital after collapsing by the side of the road, vodka bottle still in hand. After a long stretch in rehab he was ready to return the street that was his home. Leanne had left him after the relapse, she couldn't cope with having to look after him again so Simon had lived at his Dad and Diedre's while he was away.

The second person he missed was Carla, he missed her so much. He missed seeing her smile and her dirty giggle. He loved her, but never had the courage to tell her and now she was with Frank. At least with Leanne gone he would be able to see her without feeling gulity. The cab he was in turned the corner and he asked it to stop outside his dads house. After paying he stepped out and looked down the street. He was surprised to see a small crowd around Michelle's and a couple of police cars.

He knew the person who would know exactly what had happened, and re-tell it in glee with great detail, so Peter asked Norris what was going on.

He was shocked to discover what had happened to Carla and yearned to see her, but the police were talking to her. He couldn't belive it, couldn't belive that Frank had done that to her. His blood boiled thinking of that man, and if he wasn't currently in a police car on the way to the station Peter would have gladly given him a piece of his mind. The only good thing is that, according to Norris anyway, Carla's brother had layed some punches before the police turned up.

An ambulance arrived, and Peter watched as Carla came out of Michelle's house. She was so thin and fragile, and the brusing on her face and arms looked horrifing. She was being supported by Michelle and a paramedic as she limping slightly, and Peter worried if her ankle was broken. She also winced when she stepped up into the ambulance, and he wondered what other injuries Frank had caused her.

..

'...luckly your ankle's not broken, just badly sprained, but you'll have to walk with crutches for a while. The same can't be said for your ribs, we suspect that there is severe brusing on a number of them and the x-ray confirmed that one rib is fractured. You'll have to take painkillers for a while and don't over exert yourself. No exersise that will cause you to breath rapidly as it will add pressure on your ribs.'

The doctor looked up from her notes and smiled at Carla. She had been a doctor for many years, but had never seen so much damage done to one person. She couldn't imagine what this poor woman had been through and there was one thing in her notes that she wished she didn't have to tell her paient, as it would make anything worse.

'There is one more in your notes that I should tell you about.' Carla just nodded not really taking in what she was saying. She just stared at Michelle's hand, which was currently holding her own.

'I'm really sorry to have to tell you this, but your pregnant Carla.' Michelle's eyes wided as she heard the words but at first there was no reaction from Carla. She looked at the doctor in the eye for the first time.

'I know. I'm carrying _his_ baby. A rapist's child.'

**Please review, it makes me all happy, and a happy me updates quicker! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long to update this, but here is the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

'How long have you known your pregnant Carla?' The Doctor asked her.

'Bout two months now. I missed a period and thought it was just because of stress or summat but then I missed another and got scared. I thought back and I was a day or so late when Frank first...attacked me, so I might have been pregnant before...but I don't care. I can't have _his _child. I want an abortion.'

Carla looked down as she said that she wanted a abortion, too ashamed to look the Doctor, or Michelle in the eye.

'Are you sure Carla? Because there are other options, you could give the child up for adoption.' The doctor said.

'No. If I keep it then I know I will get attached to it and I wouldn't be able to give it up. But I don't want it. It will just be a reminder of_ him_, and I hate anything that reminds me of _him_, and I wouldn't wish that on a baby.'

The doctor looked at the woman in front of her, how thin she was, and then back at her notes.

'The problem is Carla, that because of the trauma your body has been through, and considering the weight you've lost, I don't think your body could take it if you had an abortion. With your permission we would like to do an ultrasound on the baby, and then we can decide what the best course of action is for you.'

Carla just nodded, knowing that she would have to do what the doctors asked, if she was going to get out of the hospital soon. She had always hated hospitals, the smell of disinfectant made her feel sick, and she had to many bad memories connected with them. The last time she was in one was after the car crash, and the thought of Frank being there made her skin crawl. The time before had been when Peter had been on the brink of death after the tram crash. Peter. She hadn't heard from him in months, not suprisingly though, she had been trapped in the flat and he, from what she could remember, had fallen off the wagon and been back to re-hab. She didn't even know if he was back yet...

..

After putting Simon to bed, Ken suggested that he and Peter went for a drink in the Rovers, say hello to everyone again. When Peter entered the pub the smell of alcohol hit him, but he wasn't tempted at all. After getting a bitter for himself and a orange juice for Peter, Ken sat next to Peter in the bar, catching up with all the gossip. Across the bar Peter noticed a man who looked familar, but wasn't sure where he had seen him before. The other man looked nervous, and was checking his phone a lot, as if he was waiting for a call. Then Peter realised why the other man looked familar, and after excusing himself from the conversation between his father and Norris, walked over to where the man was sitting.

'Sorry to bother you, but are you Carla's brother? I'm a close friend and I was wondering if you'd heard anything from the hospital.'

'Yeah I am her brother, Darren. What's your name?'

'Peter.'

'Right. Sorry no I haven't heard anything, Michelle said that she would ring but she hasn't yet. Not meaning to be rude but would you mind buying me a drink? I haven't got any money and I just need somthing to calm me nerves, I couldn't belive what that monster had done to my little sister.'

After getting Darren a drink (which was on the house anyway) Peter and Darren got talking about Carla and there now joint hatred for Frank. After about 10 minutes Darren's phone rang, and he went outside to take the call. It was Michelle filling him in on everything the doctors had told Carla, including the pregnancy, and the fact the Carla didn't want to keep it. Darren went back in the pub and sat next to Peter, staring into space for a few minutes.

'Darren? Darren, how is she. Darren?'

'She's pregnant Peter. That bastard got her pregnant.'

Peter was just as shocked as Darren. Pregnant?

**Please review! (even though this chapters a bit crap) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

'I'm gonna kill him, I swear Peter I'm gonna kill him.' Darren was getting worked up and started to attract attention from the other people in the crowed pub.

'Calm down mate.'

'How can I calm down? My little sister has been battered and beaten up and you are expecting me to be calm?' Darren stood up and ran out of the pub, followed by Peter. Once he was outside he lent against a wall, trying to calm himself down.

'I'm sorry Peter, I didn't mean to lash out at you, it's just..just.' For the first time Peter realised that Darren had tears in his eyes.

'She's my kid sister, I'm supposed to be there for her.' Darren slid down the wall and rested his head in his hands. Peter considered his actions for a minute before sitting next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'I know what you mean Darren.' Peter was kicking himself. If he hadn't fallen off the wagon he would have been there when Carla needed help and maybe this never would have happened.

'You do know what this means though?' Darren said lifting his head up after a couple minutes of silence.

'What?'

'He raped her. On top of everything else. He must have, because Carla never wanted kids. I mean she didn't have anything against them but she never wanted one of her own.'

'Is she going to keep it?' Peter asked. Darren shook his head.

'Michelle said that Carla said straight away that she wanted an termination, and that when they went for a scan she wouldn't even look at it. But the doctors said that her body couldn't take the shock if she did have an abortion now.'

'Do you want to go and see her?' Peter asked, thinking it was the most useful thing he could do in the circumstances. Again Darren shook his head.

'Visiting hours are over now and Michelle said that the police want to talk to her tommorow before she's discharged so it'll be easier if I wait untill she gets home. Not that flat will ever be home to her again.'

..

Carla lay on her side, her back to the observation window in her room. She didn't like it, it made her feel like she was an exhibit in a zoo, with all the people looking at her. Michelle had said she was going to call Darren, and then get something to eat for them both. Michelle came back into the room, the noise of the door opening causing Carla to flinch slightly, something else that she hated.

'I got you some tea and some sandwhiches, sorry the hot food had stopped being served, I also got some crisps, chocolate, fruit...'

Carla sat up slightly letting Michelle's chatter wash over her, not really paying attention to what the other woman was saying as she put the foot infront of her, the sight of it all making her stomach churn.

'I'm not hungry 'Chelle.'

'The doctor said you've got to eat and keep your strength up, because your eating for two now.'

The thought that there was a child inside her made Carla's stomach churn again. After the scan the doctors said that the baby was fine but that she needed to eat more due to the weight she had lost. Carla pushed the tray away.

'I don't want to eat.' Michelle sighed.

'Car, you've got to eat something.'

'No.'

'Just eat something Carla!' Michelle didn't mean to raise her voice, but the action had bigger concenquences than she thought. Once she had shouted, Carla hunched her shoulders and screwed her eyes shut. After a minute she opened them to see Michelle's worried face.

'You didn't hit me.' Michelle then realised how much of the woman she considered her sister had been distroyed by Frank.

'I'm sorry I shouted Car, and I would never, ever hit you.' Carla gave Michelle a weak smile before reaching out and taking a strawberry and eating it, waking her stomach up, realising how hungry she really was.

**Sorry it's a bit rubbish but please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, there is a slight Scott and Baliey input in this chapter, mainly because I couldn't think of names for the coppers!**

**Enjoy!**

'Mrs Connor, I'm DC Rachel Bailey, is this a good time?' Carla sat up slightly in bed and nodded. Michelle had left once Carla had fallen asleep to get a change of clothes and some sleep for herself, and still hadn't returned.

'I'm here to talk about a Mr Frank Foster, is this him?' DC Bailey held up a picture of Frank.

'Yeah that's him.'

'Carla, is it okay if I call you that?' Carla nodded. 'Can you explain your relationship with Mr Foster?'

'He is...was my partner, um, bout three months ago, on the night before our wedding, I told him I couldn't marry him, because I didn't love him, didn't love him enough, and he...he...he attacked me...raped me.' By this point there where tears in her eyes, and the detective smiled sypmathetically.

'If you want to stop it's fine.'

'No, I want to tell you, get it over with...after he attacked me it just got worse. He would hit me if I did anything wrong, he isolated me from everything and told me to stay in the flat, told me I was worthless and I believed him...I felt dirty. My brother was the only one who realised where I was.'

'The doctor told me that you've got a cracked rib. How did that happen?' Carla shivered slightly as she remembered that night.

'Frank came home late one night and he was drunk, very drunk. I was asleep on the sofa when he came in...'

_'Where are you? Carla?' Carla's eyes flew open and she sat up on the sofa. Frank was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, swaying slightly._

_'Where is my wine?'_

_'There's none left and anyway haven't you had enough?' Frank stormed over to where Carla was sat and grabbed her wrist and pulled her up._

_'Don't you tell me when I've had enough. You're nothing but a dirty slut.' Frank tightened his grip on her wirst, his nails digging into the delicate flesh, into the bruises that already marked her skin._

_'Frank pleae stop, your hurting me.' Carla pushed agaisnt Frank, who in his intoxicated state fell back onto the sofa. Knowing he was going to be angry Carla backed away from him, shaking as he got up with darkened eyes and stormed over to pinned her up agaisnt the wall near the stairs, loving the feeling of control he had over her trembling form._

_'This is all your fault Carla, you deserve everything I give to you.' Frank started punching at Carla's body over and over again,before realeasing his grip on her, leaving her to fall to the floor._

'...he said I was worthless, and that no body would ever love me.' Carla finished tears streaming down her face.

..

'Mr Foster, there are considerable injuries to Mrs Connors body, how would you explain them?' DC Scott sat across the table from Frank, she had the statement made by the victim and the doctors notes, and the dectective had to stop herself from shouting at the man infront of her who had obviously caused a lot of pain, but was acting the innocent one.

'Carla is an unstable person, she has mental problems possibly as a result of the trauma she had been through in the past few years. She gets angry easily and began to hurt herself. She also started sleep walking, which resulted in her falling down the stairs in the flat.'

'So when she did fall down the stairs, why did you not take her to hospital?'

'Because I did not think that she had injured her self badly.'

'She cracked a rib as a result of the "fall". Surely if you cared about her you would have noticed that.' Frank just shruged so the DC tried a different approach.

'There one thing I do not understand Mr Foster, is that if Mrs Connor is, as you claim, mentally unstable, then why did you not charge her to a facility? This is what you claimed to friends happened to Mrs Connor, when in reality she was in her flat, all day, every day.'

'I did that because I wanted to make sure she was safe. I was looking after her.' The detective sighed, there was enough evidence to send this man down but her DCI wanted a confession so they didn't have to go through the courts, wasting a lot of time and money.

'Mr Foster I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation you are in. If you confess you could get a lesser sentence than if this case has to go to court.'

'I'm not confessing to something I haven't done.'

'So on a phyiscal examination doctors discovered Mrs Connor had 2 bruised ribs and one cracked rib, a sprained ankle, as well as multiple cuts and bruises most noticeable a bruise to her face.'

'Like I said she would hurt herself.'

'But these injuries could not have been sustained through self harm.' It was now Frank realised that he wasn't going to get out of this, there were cracks showing in his story already. He angrily slamed his fist on the table. The detective smiled.

'I will ask you again Mr Foster. Did you..'

'YES! Alright I admit it. I locked her away and I abused her. But...' Frank lent foward. '_It's what the bitch deserved.' _

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! :D**

Carla lay in her back looking down at her slightly swollen stomach, trying imagine it not there, that there wasn't a baby growing inside of her. She jumped when Darren entered the room, then cursed herself for it. Darren looked awkwardly at her, hovering near the door.

'You can come in Darren.' Carla said sitting up. Darren walked into the room and sat in a chair near Carla's bed.

'How you doing Car?'

'Never better, you know apart from the whole sycho' partner beating me up and becoming pregnant with a child that I do not want' by this point Carla was in tears. Darren sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his little sister into a hug.

'It's going to be alright Car, I promise.' Darren kissed the top of her head, rocking her gently back and forth. When they were younger and there father would lash out at them both and there mother would be too drunk out of her skull to do anything this action had always helped calm Carla down.

After about half an hour Carla had stopped crying and and had fallen asleep in her brothers embrace, a comfortable silence surround them both. The silence was broken when there was a knock at the door, the sudden sound causing Carla wake up suddenly with a jolt. It was the detective that had interviewed Carla the previous day.

'I'm sorry is this a bad time?' Carla shook her head and then pulled away from Darren, who took the hint and sat in the chair next to her bed again.

'I have some news on the case, Frank Foster has confessed. Because of his confession a plea bargin took place and it was agreed that he would be sent down for 3 years for domestic abuse and 5 years for rape and he has to serve the full sentence.' A big smile broke out on Darren's face.

'8 years, that wonderful thanks detective. Isn't that good Car?'

'Yeah, brilliant.' Carla said in a monotone voice. The detective excused herself and said that if there was anything that they needed to ask about the trail just to call them. Darren took Carla's hand.

'I thought that you would be more happy about this. That bastard is going to spend the next 8 years in Strangeways. He will be in hell, if theres one thing they dont like in there its a rapist.'

'But it doesn't change anything. I don't get unraped and unbeaten because he is locked away. I don't get the last 3 months of my life back. I've still got his child growing inside me. And whatever I do he will be there, in my head. So excuse me if i'm not in the best mood right now.' Carla pulled her hand out of her brothers grasp and curled up in a ball, her back facing him.

'You can leave Darren.' She said, her words cold.

'I'll stay for a bit, just until Michelle gets back.'

'I am not a child Darren.'

'You may not be but you are carrying one, I just want to make sure that your both safe.' Darren slumped back in his chair. Carla rolled over and looked at him.

'I don't want a baby Darren, I can't have one.'

'Why not Car, you'd be an amazing mother, and that child will love you and you it regardless of the who its father is. I mean i've got a father somewhere out there who accounted for half of my DNA but I didn't know or need him. I still don't. And if I did find him and he turned out to be a murder or a multi millionare it wouldn't make a difference on who I am.'

'How do you that I'm going to be a good mother. What if I turn out like our mum?'

'You are completely different to her. She was born in that estate and has never left, never had the ambision or the guts to make a better life for herself. But you did.'

'I still don't think I can do it alone.'

'You will never be alone, you've got me, you've got Michelle, Peter...' Carla's head shot up.

'Peter? How do you know Peter?'

'I met him in the pub after you got taken away in the ambulance, said he was a mate of yours but hadn't spoke in ages. He actually helped me I was about to go on a rampage, getting angry over what Frank did to you. Calmed me down. Seems like he really cares about you. Is he an ex or something?'

Carla shook her head. Peter was looking out for her brother, asking how she was. Why? He had always knocked her back, and after his relapse and Leanne leaving him he still said that she should be with Frank. He pushed her towards Frank.

It was his fault.

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, and enjoy!**

'I knew I would find you.' Carla's eyes opened from a dreamless sleep and she sat up, feeling bile rise in her throat as she saw Frank stood in the doorway of her hospital room.

'Keep...away...from...me.' Carla tried to keep the fear from her voice, but Frank still picked up on it.

'Don't be scared sweetheart, it's just me.' Frank walked towards the bed, running a hand over the outline of Carla's legs, making her shake.

'I'll never be your sweetheart.' Carla reached behind her for the nurses button pressing it over and over praying someone would see it.

'Carla we have been through this before.' Frank said, as if they were just arguing about something mudane, like which way the knives when in the dishwasher.

'Frank, leave now I've called for a nurse someone will be here and they will find you.'

'You can't do anything Carla. Do you really think that I would risk getting out of police custody just to get found here. I disabled the monitor while you where asleep.' Frank sat on the edge of Carla's bed causing her to moved as far to the other side as she could.

'You looked so beautiful asleep, like a angel. It's a shame about your eye.' He reached up and touched the side of her face. It took all of Carla's willpower to try to stop shaking but it didn't work. Frank stroked her skin, making her wince when he touched the sensitive area around her eye.

'You didn't...have to...to... hit me.'

'You needed to know your place.' Frank said removing his hand from Carla's face, giving her a little bit of strength.

'Needed to know my place? This isn't the 1800's Frank.' She knew that she was walking on thin ice as soon as the words left her mouth. Frank's hand curled in a fist and then relaxed again.

'None of this would have happened if you weren't two timing me.' Frank said, anger present in his voice.

'I was never cheating on you Frank, how many times do I have to tell you that?' Frank stood up and started pacing the room.

'Stop lying to me Carla. You hurt me, I just wanted to make you feel the same.'

'By raping me? By locking me up in my own home? By beating me up. Even if I had cheated on you, and that's _if_ I had, it never gave you the right to do what you did to me.'

'IT'S WHAT YOU DESEREVED!' Frank shouted, before getting onto the bed, pinning Carla to it. Even though it she knew it was no use she pushed against him, but he caught her wrists in his hands and pinned them above her head with one hand, his nails digging into the already brusied flesh. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she looked into Frank's eyes. She knew what he was about to do.

'Please please don't do this Frank, not again, please not again.' She pleaded with him as he used his free hand to rip open her filmsy hospital gown.

'You should have learnt by now Carla, you don't cross me.' His hand snaked down her body as he forced his lips on her own. When he pushed his tonuge into her mouth she bit down on it causing him to loosen his grip on her hands. She scrambled off the bed and headed for the door, but Frank grabbed her waist and pushed her into a nearby wall, his body weight crushing her small frame.

'You really think that would work?' Frank whispered into her ear, before his hand started touching her body again. She began to cry, trying to think of something to make him to stop. One idea came to mind, it was a last ditch attempt but there was a small chance it could work.

'Frank, please stop you'll hurt the baby please stop.' Frank froze, his hand hovering over her stomach. He looked down, then straight into her eyes.

'Look me in the eye and tell me that your pregnant.' Carla looked into his eyes.

'I'm pregnant Frank, please stop or you might hurt the baby.'

'How long?'

'About 12 weeks.' Dark lust consumed Frank's eyes again.

'If this baby was concived 12 weeks ago, then it could be his couldn't it. This could be lover boy's child. We can't have that can we?' Frank punched her hard in the stomach, causing her to scream out in pain. While she was doubled over he threw her to the floor and pinned her down, violating her body again...

..

Carla sat up in bed, shaking with a thin layer of sweat covering her body. _It's just a dream, just a dream, he's not here your safe. _She tried to slow her frantic heartbeat by taking deepbreaths, and it seemed to work, calming her down. She lay back down and stared at the celing, wide awake, to scared to go back to sleep. Her hands insinctively went to her stomach, and for the first time she wasn't replused by the thought of Frank's child inside her. It was her baby too.

'You and me against the world kid.'

**Please review! :D**


End file.
